When Fate Takes its Course
by WitchofNZ
Summary: Could Severus Snape ever love? And if he could, could it possibly be...a Muggle? This is the REAL reason Snape became a Death Eater. Rating may change.
1. Their Meeting and a Picnic

            "Serenity, you're beautiful," whispered a 16-year-old Severus Snape, actually wearing JEANS and a TEE SHIRT. His long black hair was pulled casually back in a ponytail, and even his long nose didn't look that out-of-place. He was sitting on a picnic blanket with a HUGE spread of food in front of him, smiling at a girl sitting across from him.

            The girl sitting opposite him smiled. She WAS beautiful…long brown hair, HUGE brown eyes, a button nose and a small, closed chin. She was small and slight, almost sickly, with long narrow feet that fit into a very strange shoe-size. All this together made her look shy and scared, but in truth she was a wildly funny person with a deep respect for nature and its secrets. "God didn't create us to find out EVERY thing about our fellow creatures. That's why experimenting on animals is cruel and unnecessary." She would often say angrily whenever they came upon the subject of marine biology or anemology.

            By this time I'll bet you're wondering what the heck is going on. Severus Snape…in LOVE? With THIS kind of girl? No way! But it's true.

            They met just 3 summers ago, on one of Snape's summer vacations away from Hogwarts. His parents had dragged him to Wales, and even though they were staying in a castle, Snape found it dull and unnecessary. He spent over half the time on the terrace, brooding, while staring at the beautiful garden flocked with peacocks. It was an AMAZING sight…but Snape wasn't impressed. He sighed and turned around to go bout found a girl standing next to him. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl Snape had seen at Hogwarts, and he was stunned.

            The girl seemed transfixed in the spectacular view from the terrace, but, sensing Snape's gaze, the girl turned and smiled at him.

            "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said in a light, whispery tone, motioning at the garden.

            "Um…um…yeah," replied Snape, but his husky tone seemed so out of place he blushed. He actually BLUSHED!

            The girl turned back to the garden but continued talking, and her tone was mournful.

            "I just wish there were more places like this on Earth. We humans are TRASHING it!!"

            "So you're a Mug-human?" questioned Snape, looking at her.

            The girl stared, puzzled, but then let out a sharp laugh, so unlike her voice.

            "Oh…you're funny! What's your name?" she asked, her tone light, her big brown eyes staring at him, almost pleadingly.

            "Snape…Severus Snape," he muttered, suddenly fully aware of how trashy he was dressed, how he hadn't washed his hair in several days, and how his nose was probably extremely dirty.

            "Oh," said the girl, brushing her long hair behind her ear, suddenly looking really nervous, and Snape noticed that she was dressed just as calmly as he was! Jeans and a tee shirt! Realizing this, he laughed suddenly.

            The girl's eyes widened.

            "W-what?"

            Snape continued to laugh.

            "Nothing…just…oh, never mind, what's YOUR name?"

            "Serenity Adams." Said the girl, giving Snape her killer smile. "It's nice to meet you, Severus." Snape smiled back.

            "You, too."

            Ah, young love. I just wish that Snape could have hit off with Serenity's brother as he did her. But I think that was wishing too much. You see…ah, here, just see it for yourself:

            Well after the introductions, Snape and Serenity started talking about…well…EVERYTHING. Nature, people, muggle ways, (Snape brought that up…he remember to use "human" at the last second) and they were in the middle of a conversation on Sea Anemones, (which Snape found FASINATING), when a low gravely voice said,

            "Hey, sis, there ya are! I missed ya! Where were ya at lunch?" Serenity and Snape whirled around to face a tall, handsome boy with long blonde hair that fell in his face as he studied them intently. His blue eyes were piercing and clever, and Snape decided to forget how much this boy reminded him of Remus Lupin and try to get along, for Serenity's sake.

            "Sis, who's THIS?" asked the boy, staring at Snape with such an intent stare that Snape almost wanted to back away.

            "Joey, this is my friend Severus Snape. Severus, this is my brother, Joey." Snape forced a smile and shook hands with James. His hand was firm and cold, and Snape hated it at first touch.

            "Pleasure," said Snape coldly, not even bothering to force a smile.

            "No no man, the pleasure is all MINE." Replied Joey even more coldly, which must've been hard in that rock-hard voice of his.

            But anyway, Serenity and Snape had hit off immediately, and they kept in touch. They had been together for 3 years now; tomorrow was their anniversary of when they'd met. Serenity insists it had been fate, so it must be celebrated, and Snape couldn't disagree.

            But back to where we left off.

            "Severus…" said Serenity, biting her lip, looking worried, and Snape did too. She almost always called him "Sevy"…a nickname he enjoyed, pronounced like "Savvy"…unless there was something wrong.

            "Yes, Ser?" he said quietly, squeezing her slight, pale hand.

            "It's just…my brother was wondering…where you go all winter." Snape's eyebrows rose.

            "Well…I'd like to know, too, but u know Joey he just…gets suspicious."

            "Oh I know Joey…more than I'd ever want to," said Snape in a low voice, and Serenity gave him a nasty look. She loved her brother more than anyone, THAT was clear.

            "Anyway…can you tell me?"

Well, Snape had made up his mind long ago to tell Serenity, but if she was going to tell JOEY…

            "Look, Ser, I'd love to tell you, in fact, I was GOING to, but you have to promise not to tell Joey." Serenity bit her lip and looked worried, but her eyes sparkled. She WANTED to know…but love for her brother was winning.

            "But…what'll I tell Joey?"

            "Boarding school," said Snape promptly. "And it isn't a lie."

            "Oh, really?" her eyes sparkled like crazy. "And what is this 'boarding school' that I can't tell Joey about?"

            "Well…" began Snape, leaning over the salami to whisper in her ear. "You see, I'm not a human."

            A/N: YAY!! This is my second fanfic, and I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this more than the 1st!! If u want me to continue, plz review!! Just let me know how u liked it…or hated it, aye? :-D


	2. Serenity KNOWS now

                        It took nearly an hour to finish telling Serenity, but in the end Snape got it all out. Once he started it was easy, spinning a complicated yet thrilling tale of Hogwarts, the houses, the ghosts, the teachers, how he himself was a wizard of Slytherin…the only thing he left out of the story was James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin hadn't been much a disturbance…and Peter Pettigrew was a nobody, plain and simple. But he left them out.

                        At the end, Sirius drew back and started rubbing him neck, for he had been whispering to Serenity for about 45 minutes, all in the same position.

                        But Serenity, instead of walking over and rubbing Snape's shoulders, she just sat there, her eyes wide and amazed, yet sparkling like stars.

                        "Oh…oh…oh Severus! You aren't just making this up…are you?" she gasped, staring at him in that special way that made him want to keel over.

                        "Nope," he said, grinning. "I'd show you some magic, but we're not allowed to over summer vacation."

                        "Oh!" whispered Serenity, eyes growing rounder. "Well…I don't think Joey would have asked, you know, but the OWLS that were delivering your letters, um…" Snape laughed heartily.

                        "Well that's how we wizards send letters. Owl post."

                        "Ah," said Serenity, looking at him adoringly. "Ok, I won't tell Joey. Just a boarding school, aye?"

                        "Aye," agreed Snape, grinning broadly at her. And, as a joke, he added, "Pinky promise?"

                        "Ok!" she cried, laughing as she extended her small, pale hand and held out her pinky. "To us, and to our secrets!"

                        "Aye to THAT!" laughed Snape, pulling his long, spindly finger into hers.

                        "I love you,"

                        "I love you, too."

                        After staying locked in their pinky-promise for a few minutes, Serenity withdrew her hand and whispered excitedly:

                        "Tell me more!"

                        "About what?" Snape asked teasingly, toying with her hair.

                        "_The wizarding world!" _whispered Serenity, looking like a little girl as she stared up at him.

                        "Mmmmmmmmm…alright," said Snape, thinking for a second. "Well, it's run by the Ministry of Magic, located right here in London, and…"

                        "Here?! In LONDON?!" gasped Serenity, a little to loud for comfort, jerking away. "Are you SERIOUS, Severus?!" Snape grinned, enjoying seeing her so wound up.

                        "I sure as hell am, Serenity." And Serenity, instead of objecting to his cussing, stared at him cunningly, an idea forming in her mind.

                        "Sevy…" she cooed, staring at him innocently. "If it's here in London…do you think…you could take me for a visit?"

                        "To the MINISTRY?!" gasped Snape, this time HIM jerking away. "Aw Serenity-I dunno. I think they might be able to tell that you're not a wizard, and then they'll put a charm on you, and I'll get in trouble, and…" but Serenity just stared back at him, looking horridly disappointed. Sighing, Severus pulled her into an embrace. "All right. We'll go. When?"

                        Serenity looked brightly at him.

                        "Today?"

                        "WHAT?! NO!! A week-MAYBE-but today?! Are you insane?" Serenity looked at him, this time in disgust.

                        "Why CAN'T we go today?!"

                        "Because…there's PLANNING…and…and…YEAH!!"

                        "Fine!" said Serenity, looking a little fed up. "Call me, Severus, when you've done the 'planning'." Snape deflated, looking at her, but he stood his ground.

                        "Alright, I will." Serenity stared back at him defiantly and turned to go-without helping to pick up, I might add-when she suddenly whirled around, a look of pure joy and wonder on her face. "Oh…oh Sevvy! I have a great idea!"

                        "Yes?" asked Snape wearily, a little tired of her "great ideas".

                        "We can go tomorrow! It's our anniversary…oh please, please, _please_!" she begged, throwing herself to her knees on the blanket. "Oh Sevvy it would mean so much to me…" Snape took a deep breath to tell her "no", when his romantic self took over his tongue.

                        "Of course!" _god what the heck?! There isn't time!_ Thought Snape furiously. But his romantic self thought back smugly, _hell, yeah, there_ is, _Severus. And just look how happy you've made her!_ Snape glanced at Serenity, and she was looking at him with such joy written in her eyes and expression that he melted. _ok, ok, you win_ thought Snape, _thank you_.

_Anytime! _Thought Romance, and disappeared to the back of Snape's mind.

                        AN: Now I would like to interject here for just a sec. In BOTH my stories the characters have voices that talk to them. But listen up: _they are not insane!_ Truly-don't u all have different personalities in you?! Huh?! Huh?! Don't deny it. Some may not talk to you, but that's because you're not opening up to them. LISTEN TO THEM! THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING! I know on experience. Trust me. Now Snape-whenever he's talking with Serenity-let's his Romantic and Funny self take over his tongue, while his normal personality and all the others are left free to ogle at her beauty. Make sense? Good. Now continue reading.

                        But once at home, Snape was in a panic. _I don't even know where the Ministry is!!_ He thought frantically. _so ask your parents, duh_ answered a voice.

                        Check

                        _Well what about getting inside, huh? _Said Snape to his voices. _Ask your parents! Ask them EVERYTHING!_ Snapped back the annoyed voices. _Fine!_

                        Check

                        "I guess…that's…everything," mumbled Snape to himself that evening, watching the pictures on his wall move around. "So why do I feel like something terrible's about to happen???" And this time, not even his voices had an answer.

                        AN: I dunno this's a long chapter but I'm not really happy w/ the ending. What do my faithful readers think, huh? Plz review!

                        


End file.
